


(Part II) A Place For A Better Man

by Kahtya Sofia (KahtyaSofia)



Series: Generation Kill / West Wing Crossover Humor!Fic [12]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, M/M, Military Fetish, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/Kahtya%20Sofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad and Nate take a long weekend away from Nate's responsibilities as Secretary of State. Along the way, Nate realizes how far they've come, and how far they still have to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Part II) A Place For A Better Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Live_Laugh_Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live_Laugh_Love/gifts).



> This is Part 2 of 2 for live_laugh_love for 4_a_star. The request was for 5,000 words of PWP inspired by this screencap. [](http://s664.photobucket.com/albums/vv10/kahtyasofia/Alex/?action=view&current=skarsgardnewscom14-1.jpg)  
> The story was at first designed to erase the bad karma associated with the screencap, but turned into an exploration of what happens to a long term relationship if it's not nurtured along the way. 
> 
> You do not have to read Part I - A Place For A Hero, even though they take place one right after the other. While this is set in the 'verse of my GK/TWW xovers, absolutely no West Wing characters appear in this portion.
> 
> Unbeta'd. All errors my own.

Nate couldn’t sit still. He knew he was restless and fidgety. Brad was showing admirable patience by not commenting, despite most likely wanting to zip-tie Nate to his seat.

Nick had allowed Nate time to change out of his suit and into jeans and boots. As they’d climbed into the vehicles for the drive to the inn, Nate had been unceremoniously relieved of his laptop, tablet and Blackberry.

He’d been unplugged from the Matrix.

Robyn and his Under Secretaries were going to handle all State Department business until Sunday evening. Nick had Nate’s Blackberry and if Robyn determined Nate’s attention was required, Nick would hand it back. The only official business Nate should have to deal with during the next three days was his daily security briefing.

Barring any potential world-ending crises breaking out.

Brad was keeping up a steady stream of conversation and Nate would occasionally occupy his hands by fiddling with the Sirius radio station, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something he should be doing.

Thankfully, they were very close to their destination.

Initially, Nate had thought to take advantage of the fact that none of the agents had been assigned to ride in the SUV with the two of them. He’d nuzzled Brad’s neck and ear. He’d run a hand over Brad’s chest, belly and up along his thigh. Nate had been shifting to lie over the console and reach for the fly of Brad’s jeans when Brad himself had stopped him.

“I have absolutely no objection to what you’re considering doing,” he’d said in a rough voice. “However, I feel obligated to point out that the driver of the escort vehicle in front of us is able to see in through the windshield of our vehicle when she glances in her review mirror.”

Nate had immediately sat up straight in his seat, facing forward. He was mortified.

“As it is her job to monitor us in the event a threat should emerge, I have every confidence she is, in fact, looking into her mirror with great frequency,” Brad had continued.

“Shit,” Nate sighed in frustration.

“Again, I have no objection to the members of your protection detail knowing the Secretary of State is sucking my dick, but I know you prefer to maintain a more dignified image.” Brad concluded with a smile, adding almost as an afterthought, “Sir.”

The four Secret Service SUVs pulled into the wide drive of the sprawling inn, with Brad and Nate’s SUV sandwiched between them. Like a lot of inns in the region, it resembled a large mansion. The grounds were well manicured, for all they were barren of most color and covered in a light layer of snow. It was beautiful in its starkness and Nate imagined it was more so in the spring and summer months.

Brad helped Nate on with his cashmere overcoat before shrugging into his own black wool one. Neither of them bothered with scarves and gloves for the short walk to the lobby. When Brad would have removed their two bags from the back of the vehicle, the agents stopped him.

This weekend, Nate’s protection detail would also serve as valets and concierge. Nate didn’t like it but Nick insisted it made the primary assignment, of protecting his life, much easier. The more variables they controlled, the better they could ensure Nate’s safety.

Agents opened two large, heavy looking wooden doors and Brad and Nate stepped into the lobby of the inn. It was spacious, with a long reception desk directly across from the door. It had a warm and cozy feel, decorated in rich wood and dark colors. Two large fireplaces blazed away with real wood fires.

“Mr. Secretary, welcome,” called a young woman from behind the reception desk.

Nate supposed the platoon of dark-suited Secret Service agents gave away his identity.

“My name is Jessica and I’ll be happy to check you into your room today,” the woman said as they reached the desk. Immediately she began to type.

“Thank you, Jessica,” Nate replied suddenly realizing he had no idea where his wallet was. He actually couldn’t remember the last time he’d even _seen_ his wallet.

Brad produced his own wallet and handed over his credit card. “I got this, Nate,” he said quietly. “This weekend was my idea and it’s not State Department business, so I got it.”

“When did I forget how to function in day-to-day life?” he asked quietly.

“When you said ‘I serve at the pleasure of the President’,” Brad replied as he signed for their room.

“Mr. Secretary,” a feminine voice called.

Nate turned to see an attractive woman of middle years standing patiently on the fringes of his ring of protection. She didn’t seem the least put off by them.

“I’m Victoria; Todd’s cousin,” she said. “I wanted to welcome you to my inn.”

Nick signaled the agents that Victoria should be allowed to approach Nate. She and all the staff working this weekend had been thoroughly vetted before approval had been given for Nate and Brad to make this trip. It helped that she was second cousin to Todd McIntyre, Nate’s Under Secretary for Political Affairs.

“Of course, Victoria.” Nate shook her hand, holding it between both of his own. “Thank you putting up with my circus this weekend. It’s very generous of you.”

“We’re honored to have you, sir.” Her smile was genuine. “Todd and your other staffers who stay here have prepared us for having so illustrious a guest. Not to the same degree, of course,” Victoria said with a small laugh. “But Todd explained what we should expect, when he asked if I could accommodate your trip.”

“I appreciate this more than I can express,” Nate said. “This weekend away is very important.”

Victoria’s gaze shifted to just over Nate’s shoulder. “Is this your Marine, Mr. Secretary?” she asked.

Nate gave himself a mental kick and turned to introduce Brad. “Yes, I apologize. Victoria, I’d like to introduce Brad Colbert.” He wondered, not for the first time, just how he should be introducing Brad. Friend wasn’t intimate enough while partner didn’t seem to suit Brad in particular.

“Todd was right,” she said, shaking Brad’s hand. “You definitely stand out.”

Victoria took several key cards from Jessica. She handed one each to Brad and Nate and the rest to Nick.

Nate knew he was frowning and obviously, Nick saw it because he said, “We’ll knock first, Mr. Secretary. But if you’re in distress, neither you nor the Gunny will be able to pause to let us in.”

“I’d like to clarify what is considered distress,” Brad said. “I’d prefer it if you all didn’t come busting into the room at an inopportune moment.” His expression was implacable.

Nick matched the cool look. “I would advise against banging on the connecting walls and shouting your panic words in the heat of passion. Other than that, we shouldn’t be a problem for you.”

Brad was about to reply when Nate interrupted. “Let it go, Brad.”

“Yes, sir,” he said quietly, grinning.

Victoria showed them to their room and stood in the hallway with Nate and Brad while the agents checked the bathroom, the closet, and under the bed. Nate chuckled when Brad checked the very same things once they were allowed to enter.

The room was large and decorated in much the same way as the lobby was. The huge four-post bed was a rich, dark wood and the bedding was deep jewel tones. The drapes matched the bedding and were pulled back from the window, leaving a set of shears that allowed light in, but blocked all sight into the room.

The sitting room portion boasted a roll-top desk and two wingback chairs with embroidered upholstery. A fire roared in the large fireplace giving the room a snug and comfortable feel. Nate was pleased. He glanced at Brad, since this weekend was something he’d wanted.

Brad lifted an eyebrow when he saw Nate looking at him. Nate crossed to him and asked quietly, “Is this what you had in mind?”

“The only thing I had in mind was 72 nearly-uninterrupted hours with you, outside of D.C., without your staff, without work, and with as much privacy as the Secret Service is willing to give us.” Brad answered in a near whisper, a heated look in his eyes that suggested very wicked things.

Nate smirked. “Better make sure the bed it sturdy, then.”

Victoria explained that a secluded table had been aside for their use in the dining room. The inn offered snow shoe rentals and Nick confirmed that they would be able to secure the hiking trail should Brad and Nate choose that activity. Victoria was very proud of the garden maze that could be seen from their window. The shrubs were only waist high, so it was easy to navigate. It was kept clear of snow and stood ready to serve as a diversion.

Nate thanked her warmly as she left.

“Gentleman,” Nick said, standing in the center of the room. “We have some details to go over.” He handed them each a small device with one large button. “Your panic buttons. Gunny, I know telling you to leave the protection to us is futile, so all I ask is that you hit your panic button before you take on the threat.”

“Roger that,” Brad said, pocketing the device. “I’ll most likely need back-up, in any event.”

“Mr. Secretary, I will keep your Blackberry on me at all times,” Nick said. “If Robyn advises me your attention is needed, I will hand it back over. Otherwise, you won’t see it again until Sunday afternoon.”

“What if I want to call my family?” Nate asked.

Nick inclined his head toward the landline on the bedside table. “The old fashioned way. That’s also how you’ll call me if you and the Gunny decide you want to venture outside of the building. We’ll need to scout ahead and secure the paths. You have free reign inside the inn, it’s been cleared and is under constant guard.”

“How long did it take the two of you to plan this?” Nate asked, looking from Brad to Nick.

“Less time than you’d think, Mr. Secretary,” Nick replied and started for the door. “There will be agents in the rooms on either side of you. There will always be two agents in the hallway. Everyone will stay as far from the door and the connecting walls as possible, and still be able to ensure your safety, sir.”

Nate laughed as Nick shut the door behind himself.

Unpacking took little time since they were only staying three days and had no formal events to attend. Nate settled back against the pillows of the bed as he watched Brad explore the channels on the artfully hidden flat screen television.

“Okay, I seriously don’t know what to do with myself when I don’t have a Blackberry to check,” Nate said, surprised to realize he was actually feeling distressed.

Brad stretched out next to Nate, close enough to feel body heat. “You do all those things you keep saying you never have time for. Watch television. Take a nap. Read a book.”

“I read constantly,” Nate groaned. “Those first two have potential, though.”

“Stop worrying about what you _should_ be doing and just do something you _want_ to do,” Brad replied, scanning the channel guide.

When he selected something on the _Speed_ channel, Nate was dubious. Five minutes in and Nate realized he didn’t care about the television show, he was thoroughly enjoying Brad’s running commentary, complete with technical explanations of things he knew Nate wasn’t as familiar with. Brad’s enthusiasm, the sound of his voice, the demonstration of his level of intelligence brought Nate a great deal of pleasure.

It was late afternoon when Nate’s stomach growled.

“Early dinner?” Brad asked with a lifted brow.

“My stomach’s voting yes.”

The two agents in the hallways both looked expectant when Brad and Nate emerged from their room.

“Early dinner,” Nate said and one of the agents began a quiet conversation with her jacket sleeve.

Doors opened and shut quietly and two more agents joined them waiting for the elevator. By the time they were shown to their secluded table for two in the quiet restaurant, Nate was impressed with how unobtrusive his security team was being. They’d all stepped out of the alcove where the table was tucked and were completely out of view.

Their waiter approached with a wide smile. “Good afternoon, Mr. Secretary. My name is Austin and it’s my honor to serve you today.”

After a recitation of the specials, Nate asked for a wine list. He made the selection quickly and Austin moved off to fill the order while they perused the menus.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Nate asked once they were alone.

One side of Brad’s mouth lifted in humor. “Have I ever had a problem deferring to your greater expertise, Nate?”

Nate laughed self-deprecatingly. “Point.”

Austin brought the wine and Nate was pleased. They placed their orders and then sat back to participate in the rituals that go along with sharing a meal in an upscale restaurant.

When the dishes had been cleared away, they sat finishing their wine and contemplating whether or not to indulge in dessert. Nate felt warm and was more relaxed than he’d been in years. Brad was relating a story about some hoops Nate’s staff had been forced to jump through on his behalf. Nate had been completely unaware of the desperate, eleventh hour scrambling and it left him once more amazed at how impressive his staff was.

He was also more than a little amazed to find himself sitting at a quiet table, sharing food and stories with someone like Brad.

Nate propped his chin in his hand, spinning the stem of his wine glass between his fingers. He studied Brad openly; something he rarely got to do. Brad’s hair was longer than it had been when he’d been active duty. It was a stunning shade of white-blond that Nate envied. Brad’s eyes were intensely blue, the wine and candlelight giving them a luminous quality. The alcohol had also put a flush high on his cheeks. Nate blatantly watched Brad’s mouth as he spoke. He never could get enough of that overbite sinking into his own sensitive skin. The way it made Brad’s lower lip appear full and pouty always had Nate wanting to lean in and nip at it.

“…so Robyn covered it with a cloth napkin and stood right in front of the table, hoping no one would notice until she got the room cleared,” Brad was saying. Without pausing for breath, he suddenly asked, “What the hell are you staring at, Nate?”

He was a breath away from denying it when it occurred to Nate that he had every right to admire Brad, and do so openly. He smiled widely at this thought.

“I’m admiring the view, Gunnery Sergeant.” Nate hoped his husky tone and lifted brow would give his reply a suggestive air.

Brad’s flush deepened and he glanced away quickly, no longer meeting Nate’s eyes. It thrilled Nate that he could get this type of reaction from Brad.

“Have you decided on desert?” Brad asked, clearing his throat.

Nate had about zero interest in desert from the menu. He set aside his wine and crossed both arms on the table. “When you first suggested this trip, I agreed to it because I wanted you to be happy. I didn’t care where we went or what we did. Now that we’re here, I’m really glad we are.”

Brad’s features shifted into an expression Nate knew well. It was the look he wore when Nate’s words pleased him and he didn’t quite know how to respond. Nate had no such trouble. He braced his arms and leaned over the center of the table between them.

Looking pointedly at Brad’s mouth, Nate whispered, “Come here.”

Brad’s eyes darted across the restaurant. He looked eager but still, he hesitated.

“It doesn’t matter if someone can see us, Brad” Nate said, still whispering. “We’re allowed to kiss each other. It’s expected, even.”

Brad grinned and pressed his forearms into the table. He leaned forward and brought his face a breath away from Nate’s. Closing the miniscule distance between them, Nate brought their mouths together.

Brad’s lips were soft and warm. They parted slowly; quiet, wet sounds barely audible over the muted sounds of the restaurant. Neither of them pulled back entirely. Nate tilted forward again, this time parting his lips just before they touched. He flicked his tongue lightly over Brad’s mouth, pressed their lips together and pulled back with a moist pop.

Brad still didn’t sit back. Nate moved in again and this time, when he parted his lips, Brad did also. Their tongues slid together; quick and light. Nate felt Brad smile slightly. When Brad pressed their mouths together this time, Nate smiled. Again and again they kissed; the soft, wet sounds were as arousing as the kisses themselves.

Finally, Nate sat back. He couldn’t help but grin smugly at Brad’s flushed face and swollen lips. He shifted slightly in his seat to ease the first stirrings of his erection and saw Brad do the same. Nate had left his hand resting on the table and Brad reached across and covered it with his own. Brad curled his fingers around Nate’s, stroking his thumb over Nate’s knuckles. Nate did the same, feeling the different textures of the skin on Brad’s hand.

Austin returned and quietly inquired, “Do you gentlemen need anything else?” At Nate’s polite reply in the negative he wished them both a good evening.

Nate never looked away from Brad’s eyes. They were warm blue and his expression was smoldering. It was rare that Brad left himself this open and easy to read. Nate’s blood thrummed through his veins.

“Whadya say we get out of here?” Brad said.

To Nate’s surprise, when they stepped out of the alcove, Brad twined their fingers together.

“The path to your room is secure, Mr. Secretary,” an agent said. “You and the Gunny are clear to take the elevator.”

Brad held Nate's hand the entire walk to the elevator. Nate wasn’t surprised when he finally dropped it as they waited, but was taken completely off guard when Brad slung an affectionate arm around his shoulders.

When the door closed and they were alone in the elevator car, Nate’s fresh surprise turned to delight when Brad cupped the back of his head and leaned in to kiss him. He stopped only when the doors opened on their floor. Nate took Brad’s hand and led him down the corridor.

“We’re in for the night,” he told the agents flanking their door.

Inside their room, Brad remained overtly affectionate. It had been years since Nate had been forced to struggle past Brad’s emotional reserve, but there was something just a little more relaxed about it all tonight.

Nate grabbed his sleep pants and tank top and changed into them. Brad simply stripped down to his jeans, his dog tags swinging freely around his chest. He’d only begun to wear them with any regularity after he’d retired. Nate had never questioned it; he suspected Brad viewed them a keepsake. A souvenir.

As Nate finished brushing his teeth, Brad placed a distracted kiss on the back of his head. “Go climb into bed,” he said. “I’ll be there in a sec.”

The fire was blazing, having been stoked and banked while they’d been at dinner. Nate shut off the lights, save for the one on his night table. He slid between the sheets, hissing at the chill of the cotton. Nate propped himself on several pillows and closed his eyes to wait for Brad to join him.

When he opened them, Brad was in bed beside him looking drowsy and sleep mussed. He smiled at Nate and said, “Good morning, sleepyhead.”

“Morning?” Nate demanded in disbelief. He lifted his head and glanced around the room. The fire was completely out. The drapes were closed but bright light was bleeding through the sides. “What the fuck?” His voice was sleep roughened.

Nate looked past Brad’s shoulder at the clock on the bedside table. His eyes widened in shock. “Is that the real time?” He hadn’t slept that many hours straight through in years. Nate reached backward toward his own night table. His fingers didn’t locate the familiar shape of his phone, but curled impotently around air. “Hello, my name is Nate and I’m a crack-berry addict,” he muttered, turning back toward Brad.

Snorting a laugh, Brad shifted closer and drew Nate into his arms. “You must have needed the rest.”

Nate let himself be kissed, mindful of the morning breath. “I would rather have gotten laid. Vigorously. Multiple times.”

“We’ve got two more nights here,” Brad said as he kissed along Nate’s throat. He could hear the smile in Brad’s voice. “Maybe it’s a good thing you rested up.”

Nate shifted, starting to press his morning erection against Brad. To his amazement, Brad pulled away and climbed out of bed. “Where are you going?”

“I ordered breakfast from room service,” he replied, “and whoever’s giving you today’s security briefing will be here any minute.” As he came around the bed, Brad yanked back the bedclothes and smacked Nate’s ass playfully. “Time to stop lazing about.”

That was as fucked up as it was frustrating. It was also very unlike Brad to turn down sex anytime it was on offer. Nate didn’t like the feeling that settled in his chest.

Later that same afternoon, Nate had managed to put his dark thoughts behind him. He stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Brad, looking out a large picture window at the snow covered scenery.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Secretary; Gunnery Sergeant,” Victoria greeted, coming to stand beside them. “You know we have snow shoes available, if you’d like to get outside.”

Nate had never been snow shoeing, but it did look beautiful outside. He thought an invigorating hike through the woods might be what he needed to ease his strange sense of unrest. “What do you think?” he asked, turning toward Brad.

“If it’s something you’d like to do, let’s go,” Brad replied.

Thirty minutes later, Nick had deployed the agents to clear and secure the hiking path. Nate and Brad had their snow shoes secured to their feet and were nearly ready to step off.

“If you take the spur, it’ll circle around and bring you back here,” Victoria said as she huddled in her sweater on the front veranda of the inn. “It’s a total of two and a half miles. If you take the trail to the end and then come back, that’s a full five miles.”

As they set out into the snow, Brad asked, “So, we’ll take it easy and only go the two and a half?”

“Oh, fuck you, Colbert,” Nate said with mock anger. He gave Brad’s shoulder a shove and it hardly shifted his balance. Brad’s answering smile was blinding.

The snow shoes felt awkward at first. It didn’t take long, though, before Nate found a comfortable technique and rhythm that had him striding through the thick snow. Brad, typically, didn’t struggle at all. His long legs ate up large chunks of ground.

When Nate commented on it, he stopped and turned back, his expression derisive. “It snows in California, Nathaniel. Big Bear, Mammoth, the Sequoias. When I want to hike, I hike; I’m not a pussy, liberal, East Coaster who hides out with central heating when the temperature drops below freezing.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Nate huffed as he sped up to catch Brad.

The day was beautiful, for all it was cold and overcast. The clouds were high and the snow glittered brightly on the ground and the branches of the trees. It leant a sense of being gently cuddled in a soft blanket, muting the sounds around them.

It was cold. The chilled air was sharp and dry on the skin of his face. His breath, and Brad’s, clouded with each rhythmic exhalation. Exertion kept his blood flowing freely and Nate was warm to the bone.

The agents were blessedly discrete. Nate would hardly know they were even in the vicinity if it weren’t for the occasional glimpse of a black coat in amongst the trees.

They made good time, reaching the end of the trail and turning back. Nate realized they were going about this hike the wrong way. It wasn’t a race. They weren’t out here for PT. There was nothing urgent that required Nate’s attention at the inn. He slowed his pace and began to really take in his surroundings.

It really was beautiful.

Brad, of course, turned out to be knowledgeable about the local flora. They paused along the way to examine pine cones and to watch small animals scrounging in the snow. Nate realized he was relaxed and happy, sharing this lighthearted time alone with Brad. It seemed as though Brad was enjoying himself, as well. The lines around his eyes had eased and his movements seemed looser; not quite as stiff as in recent years.

Nate was staring up into the gray sky, wondering if there would be more snow during the weekend, when he felt something impact his chest. Ice crystals scattered, stinging the bare skin of his face and throat. He glanced down at himself and saw the remnants of a snowball clinging to the front of his jacket.

He gave Brad a dark look. It was difficult to stay annoyed at Brad’s expression, though. He was grinning like a mischievous twelve-year old.

 Nate bent and scooped up a handful of snow, working as quickly as possible to pack it tightly. Brad was doing the same. Nate’s throw had perfect effect on target. Brad’s next throw clipped Nate’s shoulder.

War had been declared. Laughing and shouting, they circled each other until they were both covered in ice crystals and their jackets were beginning to soak through.

Brad took cover briefly, emerging with several large, well packed snow balls. When he broke cover, he ran right toward Nate.

Seeking refuge behind a tree, Nate shouted, “I have a Secret Service protection detail and I’m not afraid to use it!”

The laughter that floated out from amongst the trees told Nate he could expect no assistance from that quarter.

Instead, he turned and sought a better source of cover, running low and making a harder target for Brad’s throws.

Out of ammo, Brad ducked behind the tall stump of a long dead and fallen tree. Nate stopped behind a cluster of young evergreens. He crouched and began to pack snowballs as quickly and tightly as possible. When he had a stack of five, Nate gathered them in his arm and glanced around the side of his cover.

Brad emerged from behind the tree stump, his arm cradling twice as many snowballs as Nate had managed to construct. Fucking Colbert.

Nate broke cover, throwing as fast as he was able. Each throw struck Brad solidly, but it didn’t even slow him down. Brad charged Nate, throwing his own ammunition, rapid fire. The majority of them hit Nate squarely. His aggressive charge and greater stash of snowballs was more than Nate could counter. In the end, he stood still, giving Brad his back, and waited for the barrage to end.

It was over when Nate was yanked backward by the collar of his jacket. He hissed sharply at the icy feel of snow inside his shirt. Brad released him with a shove at his back, pressing the snowball directly to Nate’s skin.

Nate arched away from the startling cold of the snow. “Oh, you _motherfucker_ ,” he shouted. More laughter drifted toward them from the trees. Nate took several steps out of Brad’s reach, shaking and bouncing to clear the snow from inside his clothing. Ice clung to the fabric and as he moved, it occasionally contacted his warm back.

“You _motherfucker_ ,” he hissed, arching sharply to keep his shirt from touching him until the last of the snow melted away. He marched in a circle, occasionally tugging at the hem of his clothes to try to clear away the last of the ice.

Brad was doubled over in laughter. Nate’s protection detail could still be heard chuckling and snorting from where they watched in the distance.

“You are a devious asshole,” Nate snapped, feigning anger he didn’t really feel.

“Here, let me help,” Brad said through his laughter, reaching for Nate’s shirt.

“Don’t touch me, you dick.” Nate tried to evade Brad’s grasp but the snow shoes made it impossible.

“Hold still,” Brad ordered, standing on Nate’s snow shoes with his own.

“Fuck you.” Nate stopped squirming and let Brad reach up under his clothing and brush away the last of the clinging snow.

Brad shifted his snow shoes awkwardly over Nate’s until he could wrap both arms around Nate tightly from behind. His nose was cold against the warm skin of Nate’s neck. They were both still laughing softly. The contact helped Nate to quickly warm back up. He leaned backward into Brad’s body.

“Where did you learn such sub-standard snowball fighting techniques?” Brad asked.

“What are you? Some sort of snowball-packing freak?” Nate demanded, pushing out of Brad’s embrace. Clumsily, he turned in Brad’s grasp, their snow shoes clunking together, and wrapped his arms around Brad’s waist. “So, you’re having fun this weekend?”

Brad’s open expression shuttered slightly. “Aren’t you?”

Brad’s reaction was slightly disappointing. “Yes, a lot,” Nate answered truthfully. This trip had been Brad’s idea, though. And it was Brad who should be having fun.

“Good,” Brad said, lowering is head and pressing his chilled lips to Nate’s.

“But what about you?” Nate asked against Brad’s mouth. “You wanted to make this trip. You wanted the weekend away. Are you enjoying yourself?”

Brad pulled back and regarded Nate with a cool expression. “I just wanted an uninterrupted weekend with your undivided attention,” he answered carefully. “Logistics were irrelevant, as long as you could look away from your phone or computer long enough to relax and laugh again.”

Nate suddenly felt as chilled inside as the air outside. “Oh shit,” he murmured. “Brad, I’m so sorry …”

Brad cut him off with an emphatic shake of his head. “No. Don’t be sorry. It’s the way it has to be.”

Letting Nate sleep through the night; his apparent disinterest in sex this morning; Brad’s recent behavior suddenly made sense to Nate. He realized - with stunning clarity - that for Brad, this weekend wasn’t one long opportunity to get laid. It was a chance for Brad to have to share Nate’s attention with the rest of the world as little as possible.

“Am I insensitive?” he asked, truly dreading the answer.

“No,” Brad answered emphatically. “You’re the Secretary of State of the United States.”

“That’s not an excuse.”

Brad looked away, his expression frustrated. “Let’s not talk about this now, Nate,” he implored. “Don’t ruin this.”

Nate pressed his teeth to the backs of his lips to keep from pushing Brad with more questions. He swallowed hard as his pulse pounded. He’d been focused almost exclusively on Brad since the previous afternoon and he silently vowed that’s the way it would be until two days hence. It had always been his intent, anyway.

Reaching up, Nate grasped Brad’s face. He felt Brad resist briefly, before he turned back toward Nate. He made a small sound of surprise when Nate leaned up and kissed him. Nate pressed their bodies as close together as the snow shoes would allow. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue past Brad’s lips. Holding Brad steady, Nate licked into him, chasing his tongue and teasing it, encouraging Brad to kiss him back.

Brad wrapped his arms tightly around Nate’s torso. He returned Nate’s kiss with enthusiasm now. Their lips were sealed as their tongues pushed and glided against each other. Their breathing was loud and harsh, rising above the snow-muted sounds around them. Brad shifted against him, pushing the very beginning of his erection against Nate’s body.

Nate pulled back reluctantly; thoroughly pleased with himself for the stunned and aroused expression he’d brought to Brad’s face. “If we weren’t surrounded by an entire detail of Secret Service agents, I’d suck you off right here.”

Brad made a choked sound. “Rain-check? When we’ve got some privacy again?”

“You can count on it,” Nate said firmly, holding Brad’s gaze steadily. “Ready to head back?”

Disengaging their snow shoes, Brad turned back toward the inn. He held out his gloved hand for Nate to take and tugged him back onto the hiking trail. They fell into a comfortable, casual conversation as they made their way back to the inn.

As they entered the clearing at the trailhead, the group of Secret Service agents emerged from the trees. Nate turned on them and shouted, “You’re all fired! You’re useless. You all stood by while a killer Marine assaulted me with snowballs!”

The group burst into laughter. Several of the agents approached and bumped fists with Brad.

When they reached the veranda, Victoria and one of her staff emerged and relieved them of their snow shoes. They shook off as much lingering snow as they could and stepped through the door into the fragrant warmth of the inn. Nate sighed in pleasure.

“Gentlemen, shall I send up a pot of hot coffee to your room?” Victoria asked. “Your jeans and boots are nearly soaked through. You’ll warm up faster if you change clothes.”

Brad readily agreed, but Nate was struck with an idea. “You know what I’d really enjoy?” he asked Victoria. “Hot chocolate.”

“Lovely idea,” Victoria’s eyes shone as she smiled widely. “You’ll enjoy our hot chocolate. We make it with gourmet syrup, whole milk and a pinch of cinnamon.”

“What are you? Ten-years-old?” Brad asked.

“Says the man who just won a snowball fight.”

Brad grinned.

“So, hot chocolate for two?” Victoria asked.

They confirmed the order and headed for the elevator.

Victoria had been right on both counts; the hot chocolate was delicious and they did warm up much more quickly in dry clothing.

They lay comfortably on the bed, Nate cradled against Brad’s chest, watching television. When Brad’s stomach rumbled, Nate asked, “Should we go down to an early dinner? Afterward, we can barricade ourselves in here.”

Brad readily agreed.

The meal was as delicious and intimate as the one the previous evening. It was all Nate could do to not drag Brad back to their room.

Brad was wearing only track pants as he finished brushing his teeth. He joked about getting into bed first so Nate couldn’t fall asleep on him again. Nate was in his usual tank top and sleep pants as he brushed his teeth, when a realization struck that nearly brought him to his knees.

Shutting off the light as he exited the bathroom, Nate sank down heavily onto the bed. “We’ve become our fucking parents,” he said to Brad.

“What?” Brad asked, turning down the volume on the television. His confusion and concern were obvious.

“Look at us,” Nate’s voice was heavy with frustration, “We sleep in clothing now. There was a time we were almost constantly naked because clothing got in the way of having sex. We used to be up half the night fucking and last night, I couldn’t stay awake long enough to get a hard-on. We used to survive on pizza and beer because going out for food took time away from fucking. Now, we go out for gourmet meals and spend an afternoon curled up with a pot of hot chocolate. When we did go out, we’d barely make it through the door before we were tearing each other’s clothes off. Now, we actually took the time to change _into_ clothing and brush our teeth. We’re our fucking parents.”

Brad had been completely silent during Nate’s diatribe. Now, as Nate sat stiffly on the bed, breathing heavily, Brad shut off the television. He tossed the remote onto his bedside table with a loud clatter that made Nate jump. Rolling onto his side to face Nate, Brad propped himself on a stack of pillows.

His expression was inscrutable and Nate’s gut knotted with anxiety. “There are a lot worse things to become than our parents, Nate,” Brad said quietly.

That wasn’t what Nate had expected. Brad reached out and tugged Nate to lie down beside him. Nate went reluctantly, unable to shake the fear that they’d become so staid and boring that Brad was losing interest. “How did we end up here?” he sighed.

“Our parents each managed to raise two daughters into productive citizens. Mine raised a son to be a well-trained Marine NCO. Yours produced a Secretary of State.” Nate started to interrupt, this was beside the point. Brad talked over him. “After all their years together, our parents are still with each other. That’s an accomplishment, these days. I think we have a shot at doing the same.”

That brought Nate up short. Brad had said that in the present tense.

“I’ve met your parents, Nate. They communicate with each other in their own shorthand. They understand one another without having to say much at all. Mine do the same thing. You and I have, too, almost from the moment we met.”

Nate nodded. They had. It was as comforting as it was sometimes disconcerting, but Nate had always valued that aspect of their connection.

“If you think I miss those early days, you’re wrong.” Brad’s expression hardened. “I don’t miss that desperate feeling of having to fuck you on every available surface so you’d be so sore you’d keep thinking about me long after I left.”

Nate gave a shocked laugh. “What?”

“I don’t miss wondering if your next phone call would be to tell me you’d met a woman you were going to marry and start a family.”

Nate’s jaw dropped. “Are you serious?”

Brad’s face was expressionless and he said nothing else.

Nate drew a deep breath. “I don’t miss feeling like I have to force months’ worth of sex and bonding into one long weekend because I won’t get to see you again for that long.”

Brad studied Nate’s face for several silent moments. Then, “We’re wearing clothes to bed because there’s snow on the ground outside.”

Nate smiled and relief washed over him when Brad did, too.

“I don’t miss worrying I won’t be able to get you off,” Brad said in a rough voice, reaching out and dragging Nate closer. “Because now I know what makes you gasp, what makes you tremble, and what makes you shout my name.” He pressed a hand to Nate’s cock and rubbed firmly through the flannel.

Nate said around a moan, “Your ego is astounding. I don’t shout your name.”

“I guess I’ll just have to show you how wrong you are,” Brad said, just before his kissed Nate.

It was an assault. Nate’s mouth was attacked by Brad’s. He was pinned to the bed by the weight of Brad’s body, dog tags laying heavily on his chest. His cock was palmed and rubbed by Brad’s large hand. Nate pushed up against Brad, seeking contact and responding to the onslaught of stimulation.

Brad rolled away abruptly, leaving Nate disoriented. He watched Brad rummage in his bedside table and come away with a fresh bottle of Astroglide.

“Optimistic,” Nate said with a breathy laugh.

Brad’s smile was predatory. “After all these years, I _know_ you.” He grabbed the hem of Nate’s tank top and tugged it up and off.

Brad’s body was back on top of Nate’s. They kissed again, all tongue and hot breath. Brad’s hand skimmed down Nate’s belly and slipped under the waist of his sleep pants. Nate pushed up into Brad’s hand, tipping his head back to bare his throat to Brad’s lips. Between Brad’s hand and his mouth, Nate was already almost fully hard.

Brad tugged the waist of Nate’s sleep pants down just enough to free his cock and balls. Nate moaned and pushed upward when Brad’s hand wrapped around his dick and stroked firmly. He clutched at Brad’s shoulders and back, enjoying the feel of warm, smooth skin beneath his palms.

“Fuck,” Nate gasped when Brad bit down sharply on his nipple. He felt the pain like a lightning bolt straight to his cock. He moaned, his dick twitching violently, when Brad sucked on the same nipple, tonguing it lightly.

Nate reached his hand between their bodies, seeking the waist of Brad’s track pants. He felt the warm skin of Brad’s taut belly on the back of his hand just before Brad pushed it away. Nate made a frustrated sound of protest low in his throat and reached out again. Brad released Nate’s erection to stop him from touching Brad’s cock. Nate wanted to touch and be touched.

The moist heat of Brad’s mouth descended over Nate’s other nipple and he arched and gasped in surprised pleasure. He groaned when Brad dragged his teeth over the hardened nub before tonguing it. At the same time, his fingers again wrapped around Nate’s cock and stroked.

Brad shifted and pushed his own pants down his hips, freeing his erection. It was fully hard and blood-flushed. Nate’s mouth watered. Brad had other ideas. He opened the spout on the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount into his palm. Nate gasped at the chill of the slick when Brad smoothed it over his dick. Brad added lube to his hand and coated his own cock. Nate looked down at the sight of their shiny erections, thrusting proudly toward one another. He wanted to reach for them. Nate wanted to press his cock to Brad’s and stroke them both until they came messily all over each other.

Brad slid his other hand beneath Nate’s head on the pillow and cradled his skull. “Look at me,” he ordered in a low, hoarse voice. “Don’t look away. I want to watch you.”

Nate pushed his own hand into the pillow to cover Brad’s. He locked eyes with Brad, prepared to follow his order. He felt Brad slide their cocks together, pressing them side-by-side, and wrap his large hand around them both. Nate’s eyelids fluttered in reaction, his mouth falling open slightly.

Brad worked his hand along their lengths. He stroked their shafts, keeping their erections pressed together tightly. He gave the occasional twist of his wrist, dragging harsh gasps out of Nate.

Nate wanted to watch but he didn’t dare look away from Brad’s eyes. They burned blue fire, shining brightly in the dim light of the fireplace. A deep flush colored Brad’s cheeks. His mouth was swollen, his lower lip red and shiny. Nate was tempted to kiss him, but then he’d have to break eye contact and that was against his standing order.

Brad’s hips were flexing rhythmically in time with the stroke of his hand. The skin of his cock slid against Nate’s sensitized erection. He couldn’t help himself; Nate began to move in the tight grip of Brad’s fist. It was perfect. Brad knew the perfect pace and the perfect pressure to drag Nate toward his orgasm quickly.

A part of Nate recognized that this was the point Brad was trying to make.

Heat built low in Nate’s belly. A knot of tension tightened there as well. His spine tingled, his skin growing even more hot and sensitive. Nate’s chest heaved with every breath. The fingers of one hand spasmed around Brad’s while his others pressed deep into the skin over Brad’s ribs. Nate’s hips faltered but Brad’s hand stayed steady. A rush of blood surged into Nate’s cock and it pulsed violently.

“Come for me,” Brad whispered, gaze locked with Nate’s. “I wanna watch you come in my hand. Come on, Nate, come for me.” He was chanting now, his voice rough and breathless.

Nate’s climax slammed into him with the force of breaking wave, leaving him feeling battered and out of breath. He shouted with the force of it, struggling to keep his eyes open. “Fuck,” cried. “Shit … fuck … Brad.”

“Look at me, Nate. Let me watch you.” Brad encouraged. His hand on Nate’s cock was relentless. He kept stroking, hot come mingling with the slick lube.

Nate made shameful sounds as he came. He shook violently against Brad, vibrating with each wave of his orgasm. He had no control over his body; all of his muscles were tensed and trembling. As good as it felt, a part of him was vaguely pissed at Brad that he could so quickly and easily reduce Nate to a quivering mess.

As Nate’s climax eased and he regained control of his body, his cock was suddenly hypersensitive in Brad’s grip. He hissed, reaching to still Brad’s hand. Nate couldn’t breathe when Brad leaned down and kissed him. He managed to kiss him back, though, pushed back against Brad’s aggressive tongue with his own.

Pulling back slightly, Brad breathed against Nate’s mouth. “That’s so fucking hot. You’re fucking gorgeous when you come.”

Nate struggled to steady his breathing. Brad’s expression was frighteningly intense and he had to look away. He glanced down the length of their bodies to see his own spent cock and Brad’s still-hard one. Nate reached for Brad’s erection, gently sliding his fingers along the shaft.

Brad moaned. He held up his hand, coated with Nate’s come, looking around helplessly.

Fuck it. Nate shoved his sleep pants the rest of the way off, using them to clean the drying come from Brad’s hand. He tossed the soiled flannel blindly across the room.

Nate lunged upward and pressed Brad backward into the bed. Brad resisted slightly but Nate was determined. Brad wasn’t the only one who had gathered intel over the years. He was going to prove that he knew Brad’s body as well as Brad knew his.

Tugging Brad’s track pants down his thighs, Nate threw them out of the bed. He searched around until he located the Astroglide. He added more slick to Brad’s straining erection before setting the bottle on the nearby table.

Nate shifted so that he was straddling Brad’s thighs. He folded his legs so that he could use this shins as well as his thighs to pin Brad. Nate pressed his free hand to Brad’s chest, cupping his dog tags. He leaned forward, using his weight to keep Brad down. He watched Brad’s hard cock jump violently, smearing pre-come along his flat belly.

Brad was never more aroused than when Nate physically restrained him, using nothing more than his own body.

Nate wrapped his hand around Brad’s cock and stroked. Brad fisted his hands in the pillow beneath his head. He hissed at the first touch of Nate’s fingers and his hips pushed upward reflexively.

“Yeah, just like that,” Nate murmured. He squeezed Brad hard and stroked him quickly. “Don’t fight me, Brad. I want you to come right now.”

Beneath him, Brad shuddered. The muscles of his thighs and belly clenched and trembled. Nate could see the striations in his arms as Brad strained against the assault on his cock.

For several minutes, the only sounds in the room were their mingled, harsh breaths, and the slick-slide of Nate’s fist on Brad’s cock. Suddenly, Brad arched off the bed, nearly dislodging Nate. He stopped breathing as his body locked up. Nate felt Brad’s erection give a final, strong pulse just before the first strand of white come shot like a geyser from the slit.

“Christ … Nate … fuck,” Brad growled through his clenched teeth. Nate stroked him relentlessly, watching as strand after strand of pearlescent come landed over his fingers as well as the trembling muscles of Brad’s belly.

“Fuck,” Brad said on a harsh whisper when his body finally relaxed. He released the pillow and reached for Nate’s wrist. “Enough, enough,” he said, voice roughened from his shouts. “Fuck, Nate. Enough.”

Nate laughed, feeling younger and lighter of heart than he had in longer than he could recall. He pressed a quick, hard kiss to Brad’s lips before he bounced out of the bed. Nate felt strangely invigorated as he retrieved his sleep pants and cleaned off his hand. He knelt on the bed and wiped the come from Brad’s belly.

Flopping down next to Brad, Nate dragged the bedclothes up to cover them. He settled against Brad’s body with a contented sigh. Nate skimmed a palm over Brad’s chest, pausing to trace the chain that held his tags with a fingtip.

“Need I point out that you shouted my name when I made you come?” Brad asked lightly.

Nate replied with a bark of laughter. “No need. However, I would like to call your attention to the fact that you shouted mine, as well.”

Brad chuckled, pulling Nate closer to him. Nate pressed his face into the warmth of Brad’s throat. He fell asleep to the sound of Brad’s steady breathing and the comforting scent of his skin.

~*~

The view was spectacular, Nate had to admit. They were in the bar, seated at a table that looked out a floor-to-ceiling window. The valley below them was a vision in white. He and Brad had been here all afternoon, just talking. He wondered where along the way they’d stopped doing this; making time to simply enjoy one another’s company.

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” Nick said quietly, standing several feet away.

Nate’s heart plummeted. It was late Saturday afternoon. He’d begun to think they might actually make it to Sunday without his work interrupting. He glanced at Brad and saw his expression was tightly shuttered. Nate took a deep breath, telling himself not to be angry with Nick for the interruption; he was only doing his job. Holding out his hand to take his Blackberry, Nate said, “Hey, Nick.”

Nick looked confused as he drew slightly closer to their table. He looked at Nate’s open palm and his expression cleared. He smiled slightly. “No, Mr. Secretary … I apologize for the misunderstanding. I only meant to ask if you gentlemen had any interest in walking the garden maze Victoria keeps recommending.”

Nate let his hand fall. He blinked at Nick several times, not quite daring to hope he understood correctly. “There’s no emergency?”

“No, Mr. Secretary. Again, I apologize. I probably should have made that clear from the start.”

Brad sighed audibly and slouched down in his chair. His expression was implacable, but the relief rolling off of him was palpable. For Brad to be exhibiting any reaction at all meant his level of disappointment had been as great as Nate’s had.

“The garden maze?” Nate asked, returning focus to the reason Nick had approached them.

“It’s going to snow soon, it’s very cold out there, so all of the guests have come inside,” Nick replied. “I know the two of you haven’t wanted to inconvenience anyone by having them forced to leave the maze. If you’re genuinely interested in walking through it, now might be the time.”

Nate looked at Brad questioningly. They’d discussed walking the maze but it hadn’t been a priority for either of them. They’d been enjoying themselves up to this point, but they hadn’t been out of doors at all that day.

“It’s your call, Nate,” Brad said with a shrug.

“The fresh air might be nice,” he replied.

“It’s cold outside so it might be fun getting warm again afterward,” Brad said quietly.

Nate chuckled. To Nick he said, “Garden maze it is.”

“Yes, sir,” Nick replied. “I’ll send someone up to your room for your coats while the team sets up a perimeter.”

Several minutes later they stood just inside the door, adjusting one another’s scarves and pulling on their gloves. Their casual jackets were still damp from the previous day’s snowball fight so the agent had retrieved their cashmere overcoats.

“Squared away?” Brad asked.

“Let’s step off,” answered Nate.

Brad opened the door. “We’re oscar-mike.”

Two agents on the veranda lead the way to the maze. Nick and a fourth agent trailed behind.

The maze was more decorative than it was challenging. The hedges that made up the paths were only waist high. There were four paths to the center. Victoria had explained that it was more of a spring and summer activity, the real pleasure coming, not from navigating the mazes, but from the beauty of the well-maintained garden.

The agents were helpful and pointed out the four entrance/exits before they pulled back to a discreet distance.

Brad grabbed Nate’s hand and dragged him through the twisting hedges. They were moving so fast they were nearly jogging. Brad didn’t make a single wrong turn. It took Nate several minutes of observing Brad to realize, the motherfucker was cheating. He was tall enough to see the entire layout and could avoid the dead ends.

Nate began to laugh. They burst out of the hedges and into the center of the garden. The huge stone fountain was covered in snow and the water had been shut off for the winter. Nate imagined it was beautiful in the spring, surrounded by colorfully blooming flowers.

Brad was laughing as well as he tugged Nate to a stop next to the fountain. That’s when Nate realized it had started to snow. He let Brad pull him in close. They stood facing one another, Brad’s hands at Nate’s back and Nate running his fingers along the lapel of Brad’s heavy coat. All around them, snowflakes drifted silently, clinging to their hair and clothing; brushing lightly against the bare skin of their faces.

“You cheated.” Nate smiled up at Brad, trying not to look foolish as he did.

“I simply utilized all the resources at my disposal,” Brad countered.

“Could you find our way out of here just as quickly if you tried doing it the way it was meant to be done?” he asked teasingly.

Brad’s grin was devilish. “I bet I can figure it out faster than you can.”

“Race?” Nate asked. “We each take a different path and see who makes it out first?”

Brad’s expression grew slightly serious. “I’d rather stay together. If you want to try to beat my time, I’ll just follow you.”

Something in Brad’s tone; something about the look in his eyes, Nate knew he was talking about more than just the simple garden maze. He found it difficult to hold Brad’s intense gaze so he looked down at his own hands, smoothing Brad’s lapel.

Swallowing past his tightening throat, Nate said, “Seems like that’s a recurring them in our relationship.”

“What’s that?” Brad lowered his head until his warm breath drifted over Nate’s cold cheek.

“You following me somewhere.” He chanced a quick glance at Brad’s face. “Across a desert. Into battle. Into the White House. Around the world.”

Brad’s expression held admiration. “I’ll follow you wherever you go; anyplace you lead.”

Nate stopped breathing. His face flushed and his entire body suffused with warmth. “You make me want to lead somewhere important. Significant. I couldn’t do any of it without you at my six.”

There. He’d said it. Years of feeling it and hoping Brad knew it intuitively. It was right that he’d finally put it into words. He steeled himself and looked into Brad’s face.

Nate didn’t know what he’d expected to see but humor and affection weren’t it. He felt the corners of his mouth tug upward in response.

Brad pressed his lips to Nate’s cheek as he spoke softly. “You’d do just fine without me. But I’m glad you think I’m helpful to you.”

Nate slid his arms around Brad’s torso. He laid his head on Brad’s shoulder and pressed his face to the warm skin of his neck. He felt Brad’s arms wrap tightly around him.

“This weekend was a really good idea,” Nate murmured into Brad’s neck. “I’m glad you thought of it.”

“Thank you for making the time.” Nate felt the rumble of Brad’s answer more than he heard it, pressed as close as they were. “I know it took some juggling.”

“It was worth it.” Nate placed a loud kiss on the side of Brad’s neck and pulled back. “Let’s go have dinner so we can spend the rest of our last night here in our room. Ready to follow me out of here?”

Brad laced their fingers together. “Lead the way, sir.”

~*~

Nate entered their room first. No sooner did he hear the door shut, than Nate felt a strong arm snake around his waist. He laughed as he was pulled backward roughly and his back pressed to the door.

Brad leaned against him, sporting a wicked grin. The wine at dinner had made his eyes luminous and his cheeks flushed. Nate could feel the beginnings of Brad’s erection where it was pressed against his own. Brad ran his hands up and down Nate’s chest; his breath hot as he mouthed his way along Nate’s jaw.

“Let’s skip the fucking pajamas and tooth brushes tonight,” Brad growled, low and rough, against Nate’s ear.

Nate clutched at Brad’s muscled back and tilted his head back, letting his eyes drift closed. This was so reminiscent of those years, long past, when they’d been so desperate for each other’s touch they’d rarely made it past the front door.

“You turn down the bed,” Nate breathed, trying to focus past Brad biting the tendon in his neck. “I’ll s-s-stoke … ugh …” he lost is train of thought as a shudder wracked his body when Brad squeezed his cock through his jeans. “…stoke the fire.”

Brad’s mouth was on Nate’s then, hot and demanding. Nate had no choice but to open to him, letting Brad ravage his mouth.

Tearing is mouth from Nate’s, Brad dragged his tongue along Nate’s jaw. “Get naked, Mr. Secretary.”

Brad pushed away from Nate and turned around. Nate was left feeling weak and bereft. He watched Brad walk away from him, pulling his shirt from his jeans as he did. Absently, Nate unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and went to work on the front. Blood surged painfully into his cock as he watched Brad drag his shirt off, first one shoulder, then the other. He tossed it aside negligently.

Nate unfastened his jeans to give himself some relief. He pushed off of the door and kicked his shoes off as he opened the buttons of his own shirt. Nate admired the broadness of Brad’s back; the muscles rippling beneath smooth, bronzed skin. Brad’s jeans hung low on his hips and Nate vowed to remember to drag his tongue over the dimples that formed just at the swell of his ass.

Brad began to adjust the bedding so Nate turned to kneel in front of the fireplace, letting the ends of his shirt hang open. He added logs and quickly stoked the flames, ensuring the fire would burn for awhile. They didn’t need the heat so much as Nate loved the look of Brad’s skin in the flickering firelight.

Nate rose and moved to the small bureau to take off his watch. He lifted a brow at Brad and smiled as he passed him at the foot of the bed. He put his watch and the room key next to Brad’s wallet and turned around with the intention of shoving Brad down onto the bed.

What Nate saw when he turned stopped him in his tracks. His cock ached as Nate stood frozen in place, staring in stunned silence.

Across the room, Brad sat in one of the wingback chairs. He was barefoot and the fly of his jeans was open. Brad’s dog tags hung at the center of his chest, the skin of which glistened with a light sheen of sweat. It was Brad’s expression, though, that made Nate’s mouth go dry.

Brad looked stunned. He wore the expression of a starving man unable to believe he’d been offered his most coveted meal. He stared at Nate as if he couldn’t quite believe Nate was real. He looked as though he didn’t dare hope that Nate was his to touch.

Nate’s pulse thundered in his ears. Brad had never let his guard down like this. He never let anyone, Nate included, see his naked need and vulnerability. Nate’s heart ached for Brad. At the same time he felt triumphant and strangely humbled that he could stir such strong emotion in Brad.

Slowly, Nate crossed to Brad, watching his throat work rapidly as he swallowed hard. Brad’s eyes raked over Nate’s body, not quite returning to his face. Nate saw when Brad’s breathing picked up, his chest rising and falling quickly.

Nate almost stumbled when he realized he knew _exactly_ what Brad was feeling. Nate felt it, too.

He came to a stop just out of Brad’s reach. Nate deliberately directed Brad’s attention to his chest by trailing his fingers along his skin between the sides of his open shirt.

Brad’s tongue darted out to wet his lower lip.

Nate skimmed his palm down his own belly, watching Brad’s eyes track the movement. He’d never realized he held this kind of power. He’d always believed the balance was heavily weighted in Brad’s favor.

Stepping between Brad’s parted legs, Nate gently nudged his feet further apart. Brad complied sluggishly. He reached up one hand, as if to touch Nate’s skin through his parted shirt, but let it fall heavily back into his lap.

 Nate grasped the ends of his shirt and slowly slid the fabric off one shoulder and down his back. Brad watched his every movement hungrily. Nate slid his shirt down and off his second shoulder, pulling it off his arms and tossing it across the room.

He held out a hand, palm up, surprised to see it didn’t tremble. Brad reached up and took it, his grip strong despite the tremor. Nate took Brad’s hand and pressed his palm to Nate’s belly.

Brad ran his hand over Nate’s skin almost reverently. He grasped Nate’s hip with his other hand. A sound escaped his lips that wrenched Nate’s heart. Brad leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Nate’s belly. Nate cradled Brad’s head with one hand and ran the other down the smooth skin of his back.

Brad exhaled hotly against Nate. He dragged his tongue down Nate’s skin until he reached the waistband of Nate’s briefs. Nate stood still, running his hands over Brad as he felt his clothes pushed down over his ass and his cock freed of confinement.

Nate’s body arched involuntarily when Brad licked the head of his cock. He dragged a ragged breath in through his teeth when Brad took the tip into his mouth. Nate groaned as Brad slowly, torturously, pushed his way down the length of Nate’s cock. He ran one hand over Brad’s hair, skimming the thumb of his other along Brad’s cheekbone.

Brad glanced up at him through his lashes and Nate’s breath caught in his throat. Brad’s eyes were brilliant blue and luminous. His cheeks were hollowed and his mouth stretched wide around Nate’s erection. When Brad lowered his eyes again, his lashes brushed against his cheeks and he looked damned near ethereal.

Nate scoffed at himself silently. Since when had Brad sucking his dick ever made him sentimental or poetic? Still, it didn’t change the fact that Brad was beautiful.

And he was Nate’s for the asking.

Nate hissed when Brad tongued his slit. He pumped his hips reflexively when Brad added his hand to Nate’s shaft and stroked. Brad sucked hard at Nate’s cock, dragging the flat of his tongue along the length and swirling spit around the head. Nate moaned and pushed himself deep, seeking the back of Brad’s throat.

Brad pushed forward, breathing through his nose harshly, each breath hot against Nate’s belly. Nate watched in fascination, mouth open slightly, as Brad’s lips nearly reached the coarse hair at the base of Nate’s cock.

“That’s fucking amazing,” Nate breathed when Brad pulled back and off with a choked sound.

Brad swallowed Nate down once again, taking up a fast rhythm. Nate moaned when Brad’s hand cradled his balls, one finger dragging lightly along his perineum. That feather-light touch sent a shudder rolling through Nate’s body. Just like the night before, Brad was demonstrating an intimate understanding of Nate’s body and how to elicit the response he wanted.

Brad moaned around Nate’s cock. The sensation arced through Nate’s system and settled in the base of his spine. Heat swirled through him and tightened something in his chest and low in his gut.

Nate patted Brad’s shoulder lightly. “Brad,” he warned.

Brad looked up at Nate again. His eyes blazed with a challenge. Nate felt Brad tighten the suction and speed up his pace. Nate was trapped by Brad’s gaze. He couldn’t look away as his balls tightened in Brad’s hand and the first wave of his orgasm stole his breath.

Nate’s knees gave slightly and he nearly folded over on top of Brad. The feel of Brad’s mouth and throat working around Nate’s pulsing cock was exquisite. Nate’s entire body quaked and his throat grew raw with his shouting.

“Fuck,” Nate whispered when the final wave of his climax released him. He grasped at Brad’s shoulders, struggling to remain upright. “Oh, Christ, fuck.”

Only Brad’s strong hands on Nate’s hips kept him upright. When the wet heat of Brad’s mouth left his cock, Nate hissed. Brad held him steady as Nate slowly sank to his knees. He pressed his forehead to Brad’s shoulder and struggled to catch his breath. He arched into Brad’s hands skimming along his back.

Nate wrapped his arms around Brad’s body. He turned into Brad and began to mouth his way along his jaw. “What was that all about?” he asked quietly, wondering at Brad’s stricken expression and the nearly desperate way he’d sucked Nate to completion.

Brad’s answer was to turn slightly and capture Nate’s mouth in a sloppy kiss. Nate could taste himself on Brad’s tongue. It made a sweet kiss just a little bit filthy.

It didn’t escape Nate that Brad hadn’t answered his question. He glanced down and saw Brad’s cockhead where it had risen past the waist of his briefs. It was deep red and weeping from the tip. Nate reached for it.

Brad intercepted him with a firm grip on his wrist and a strangled sound. “No. No more hand-jobs. I want to take my time with you.”

Nate silently kicked himself. This was their last night of a weekend that, for Brad, had been all about the two of them slowing down and taking time with each other. He realized, now,  what he had to do.

Climbing to his feet, Nate tugged his jeans back up over his ass. He pulled Brad to his feet as well. “Get the rest of your clothes off,” Nate ordered, placing a noisy kiss on Brad’s collarbone.

He crossed to his bedside table where Brad had stashed the Astroglide. When Nate turned back, Brad was naked and slowly approaching him. He let his eyes wander over Brad’s body, admiring the long, lean lines. Brad’s erection stood proudly from the dark blond nest of curls. It was a glorious sight.

“Up on the bed,” Nate said with a tilt of his head. He slid his jeans off as Brad stepped up onto the bed. Kneeling briefly on the mattress, Nate pushed Brad into the position he wanted him; kneeling toward the footboard.

Nate was a little glad Brad had sucked him off. It took the edge off and now he’d get to take his time exploring Brad’s body like he used to do.

Carefully, Nate knelt behind Brad. He tucked his feet under himself and without warning, levered himself against Brad’s body. Nate’s chest connected with Brad’s back with enough force to knock Brad forward.

Catching himself with his hands, Brad grunted, “Nate, what …”

Nate covered Brad’s body with his own, pressing their skin together and sliding his flaccid cock in between Brad’s ass cheeks. He skimmed his hands down Brad’s arms, covering Brad’s hands with his own. Nate bit down hard on Brad’s shoulder, just beside the chain of his dog tags.

Brad’s body jerked violently and he sucked in a harsh breath. “Fuck,” he sighed shakily.

Nate grasped Brad’s wrists and tugged at them. “Face down,” he said roughly against Brad’s ear.

Slowly, sluggishly, Brad complied. He stretched his arms in front of himself and lowered his shoulders until his face was pressed to the comforter.

Nate sank his teeth into the flesh above Brad’s shoulder blade. Brad moaned lewdly and pushed his ass backward into Nate’s hips.

Nate slid his palms down the long length of Brad’s back. He paused to lick a path along Brad’s lower spine. He nipped at the bright colors splashed across the backs of Brad’s hips before tonguing the dimples he’d admired earlier. Finally, he reached the cleft of Brad’s ass.

“All the way down,” he ordered, gripping the front of Brad’s thighs and tugging backward.

With his legs on either side of Nate, Brad slid all the way down onto the bed. His ass tightened slightly when he flexed his hips and ground his erection into the bedclothes beneath him.

Nate smiled at the sight. He lowered himself between Brad’s spread thighs. Nate gripped one of Brad’s ass cheeks with each hand and spread them wide, stretching Brad’s clenching hole. Whatever sound Brad made was muffled by the comforter.

Blowing a puff of air over Brad’s hole, Nate watched it clench then relax. Beneath his hands, Brad’s hips pulsed in reaction. Nate dragged the flat of his tongue from the base of Brad’s balls to the base of his spine.

Brad moaned and pushed back against Nate. He fisted his hands in the bedclothes.

Nate pressed his lips against Brad’s hole, hummed, and then dragged the tip of his tongue around the clenched fissure. Brad’s hips flexed as he made lewd noises into the back of his own fist.

Adjusting his grip, Nate opened Brad up a little more. He tongued wetly at Brad’s ass, paying special attention to the tight, pink opening. He lapped at it, getting the full taste of Brad’s musky flavor. He teased at the opening with just the tip of his tongue, feeling it rhythmically pucker and relax.

Brad’s sounds were still low and rough, but now they had a more desperate tone. Nate kept his grip on Brad’s ass firm, struggling to hold him open as Brad writhed beneath him.

Moving his hands closer together, Nate pressed his thumbs against Brad’s hole and stretched him open again. Brad’s body bucked beneath him, he groaned loud and lewd, pressing his forehead into the bed. Nate tongued Brad’s hole as he pushed his thumbs inward. Brad pushed back against him. Nate slid his thumbs past the clenched opening and into the heat of Brad’s body. Pulling slightly, he stretched Brad open and pushed his tongue in beside his thumbs.

Brad’s hips flexed, grinding his cock against the rough fabrics beneath him. He had both hands fisted beneath his head and he pressed one flushed cheek against them. “Christ, Nate, fuck … fuck … fuck,” he chanted in a harsh whisper.

Nate’s cock pulsed slightly at the sound of Brad’s rough voice and the salty tang of his taste. His body was recovering and he was slowly growing hard again. He flicked his tongue along the rim of Brad’s hole; he pushed in and licked deep, feeling a tremor run violently through Brad’s body.

Brad’s hips lifted slightly. “Fuck, Nate, like that, just like that, I’m gonna come, like that, I’m gonna come,” Brad murmured mindlessly, his ass flexing as Nate held onto him and licked at his hole.

Nate rose to his knees and released Brad’s ass cheeks. He shifted his hands to Brad’s hips to hold him steady.

Brad’s motions stilled. He made a loud sound of agonized frustration. Nate leaned over Brad, kissing along the sweaty skin above his spine and pressing his growing erection to Brad’s ass.

“Shhhh,” he soothed softly. “I have to get you ready so I can fuck you.”

Brad pressed his ass backward into Nate’s hips as if in encouragement. Nate didn’t need any.

“I’m ready,” Brad said firmly, the muscles in his back tensing as he used his arms to push back into Nate.

“Not nearly as ready and I’m gonna make you,” Nate replied as he bit lightly at the skin above Brad’s ribs. Sitting back on his heels, Nate said, “Kneel up and move forward a little.”

Brad pushed himself to his knees and eased himself closer to the foot of the bed. Nate followed him, guiding and encouraging with his hands. “Over here,” he ordered, “lean forward and get a hold of the bedpost.”

Obediently, Brad angled himself toward the corner of the bed and leaned forward enough to wrap both long-fingered hands around the dark wood of the bedpost. His position brought him up off of his heels and left his ass easily accessible for Nate.

Nate located the lube bottle and moved himself into position behind Brad. He ran his hands over the bronzed skin of Brad’s back, watching the flicker of firelight dance off the dips and planes. Nate bit the tendon at the back of Brad’s neck, just above the chain of his tags, and felt his answering groan vibrate through his body.

“I’m going to take my time on you,” he said against the top of Brad’s shoulder, tonguing the chain of his dog tags. “I’m going to take my time fingering you open until you’re all slick and relaxed. Then I’m going to fuck you slowly, for a very long time.”

“Shit,” Brad whispered, pressing his forehead to his own bicep.

Nate applied a generous amount of lube to the tips of two fingers. He pressed those fingers to Brad’s hole and circled them firmly but not pushing inward. He teased Brad’s opening, slicking it heavily. Brad’s moan hinted at frustration.

Smiling to himself, Nate coated his middle finger and brought it to the rim of Brad’s hole. He pushed past the tight ring and into Brad’s heat. It was so tight. Brad breathed heavily and clenched around Nate’s finger.

“See how tight you are,” he murmured into the back of Brad’s neck. “When I’m done, all of my fingers will slide right into you.”

Brad blew out a breath like he’d been punched. His knuckles whitened around the bedpost.

Nate fucked his finger in and out of Brad several times, pushing it to the last knuckle before pulling out. He twisted his wrist a few times to spread the lube. Sliding his finger out, Nate added lube and pressed it back in slowly. Brad was already relaxing, his body and his mind easing into the experience. Nate didn’t go any faster, though.

He pushed his finger in deep and slowly pulled it out, leaving just the tip inside to give Brad a little stretch. This time, when he did remove his finger, Nate coated two more with slick.

With excruciating slowness, Nate slipped both fingertips into Brad and stopped. He felt Brad grunt and push backward slightly, as if trying to get more of Nate’s hand inside himself. Nate didn’t let that happen. He slid his fingers inside as far as he could and then pulled them back out just to the tips. Nate’s cock was fully hard now, as he knelt watching Brad’s shiny, eager hole grasp at his fingers each time he slid them outward.

He covered two fingers again and pushed them up into Brad incrementally. In and out he moved his hand, feeling Brad’s clenching muscles ease until Nate could shove his fingers in with no resistance at all.

Pressing three lubed fingers to Brad’s rim, Nate felt him clamp down slightly in anticipation of the breach. “Breathe, Brad,” he encouraged, circling the furled opening. When he heard Brad exhale loudly, Nate shoved his three fingers inward to the first knuckle.

Brad moaned decadently and didn’t tighten up. Nate pushed his fingers all the way in. As he used them to fuck up into Brad, Nate felt him begin to relax all the way. Soon, there was no resistance anywhere in Brad’s body. He was relaxed and open and welcoming to Nate’s hand.

He slid his fingers out with a wet sound. His hand shone brightly in the firelight, it was so covered in lube. Still, Nate added more slick to three fingers. This time, when he invaded Brad’s body, Nate’s fingers slid in all the way to the last knuckles with no tension, no resistance at all. Brad was wide open and ready to be fucked.

“Feel that, Brad?” he asked. “I fingered you open and now you’re loose and ready for me.” Nate gave his wrist a slight twist. “No tension at all. You’re all relaxed and ready for my cock, aren’t you?”

“Christ, would you please stop talking about it and just fucking do it,” Brad said in a rough voice Nate nearly didn’t recognize.

The pleading and desperation in Brad’s tone made Nate’s dick twitch in response. Apparently his own body was more than ready to be joined with Brad’s.

Nate withdrew his fingers and reached for the lube. He hissed at the slight chill when he drizzled it over the head of his own cock. He stroked himself to spread it, turning his dusky red erection slick and shiny.

Gripping Brad’s ass, Nate spread him open and held him steady. He lined himself up with Brad’s loose hole. “Hold still for me,” he said, breathless but firm. “Just breathe and don’t move.”

Brad’s shoulders and arms tensed as he tightened his grip on the bedpost. His head fell forward slightly and Nate heard him take a slow, deep breath.

Nate pressed up with his thighs and flexed his hips and the head of his cock slid easily into Brad’s ass. He heard Brad exhale and felt him relax. Nate continued to push inward, holding Brad steady with a bruising grip on his hips. He sighed in pleasure when he slid all the way into Brad’s heat, his hips coming to rest against Brad’s ass.

Slowly, Nate pulled back and pushed in again, searching for a slow and steady rhythm. Brad moved against him, subtly at first, then with more intent. He pressed his ass back into Nate, trying to increase the force and the pace.

“No, no, no,” Nate said roughly, stilling Brad’s hips. “Stop trying to top. Either match my pace or hold the fuck still.”

Brad growled in frustration, low in his throat, but he obeyed. Soon, Nate had a cruely slow rhythm going, counting to eight while both pushing in and pulling out. He watched Brad’s hole clench at him greedily, clinging tightly to the crown of his erection each time he pulled back to the head. He watched his glistening shaft disappear up inside of Brad, feeling the welcoming heat and the slippery glide.

“You are a fucking bastard,” Brad said in a hoarse whisper.

Nate laughed in satisfaction.

Nate shifted his grip to Brad’s shoulders and pressed gently. “Lower your grip on the bedpost,” he said. “Bend a little lower.”

Brad complied beautifully, muscles flexing beneath his slick skin as he moved. Nate guided him until Brad was bent at the waist, his back a flat plane before Nate. Kneeling up, Nate angled his hips so his next thrust pushed down into Brad. He knew from Brad’s shout that he’d found that sweet spot on the first try.

Pulling himself out with the same slowness, Nate fucked into Brad fast and hard. Each time he pressed against Brad’s gland, Nate was rewarded with Brad’s sharp cry. Fuck. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d managed to take Brad apart so completely.

Christ, it felt good inside of Brad. His ass felt like the perfect fit for Nate’s cock. It always had. He had to resist the urge to pound mindlessly into him, forcing wordless cries from Brad’s lips.

They really needed to make time for this more often.

 _Nate_ needed to make time for this more often.

Brad was suddenly pushing back into Nate forcefully. His knuckles were white on the bedpost and Nate could see the striated muscles in his arms.

“Fuck, yeah, like that, yeah, just like that,” Brad chanted under his breath. His body tightened around Nate’s cock.

Nate knew what that meant. He stopped moving and gripped Brad’s hips to hold him still. “Not yet,” he said in between gasping breaths. “I’m not ready to make you come, yet.”

“Fuck, Nate.” Brad almost sounded like he was pleading.

“I warned you I was gonna take my time,” Nate reminded him. He wrapped his arm around Brad’s waist and used the other hand to grip his shoulder. “Come on up here for me.”

He helped and guided Brad into kneeling upright. When Brad settled in Nate’s lap, he gasped harshly and threw his head back. The fire cast light and shadow across Brad’s features, making the flush on his cheeks appear darker and his red, bite-swollen lips brighter. His beauty hit Nate low in the gut and he exhaled harshly in reaction.

Why had he ever stopped giving Brad the time and attention he deserved? They were going to have to do this more frequently, even if Nate had to start biting pillows to muffle his shouts.

“Lift up for me a little,” Nate encouraged softly, lifting slightly with his arm around Brad’s waist and guiding with the hand on his shoulder. Brad’s thighs flexed as he rose up. Nate’s cock slid out of him slowly. When just the head was in, stretching Brad’s reddened hole, Nate pulled him back down. At the same time, Nate gave a powerful thrust of his hips, lifting slightly off his heels.

He slammed up into Brad as Brad slammed down into his lap. The loud slap of their skin was drowned out by Brad’s harsh, wordless shout. Nate’s cock was buried deep inside of Brad’s ass. The tight heat was exquisite, as was the feel of Brad’s inner muscles clenching and releasing as he adjusted to the different angel of Nate’s impaling dick.

Over and over, Nate eased Brad upward with the arm around his waist and brought him down hard with the hand on his shoulder. Brad gripped Nate’s thighs hard enough to bruise, Nate was sure. He clenched his jaw with effort and determination, angling his hips to make Brad shout, each time his sounds tapered off into low moans.

Nate gasped at the suddenness with which his orgasm started to build. The way Brad looked and felt; the needy sounds he was making, the smell of their sex in the air, had Nate’s balls tightening and the base of his spine tingling. He stopped Brad’s movements, easing him down to settle in Nate’s lap.

Brad’s head fell forward, his back and chest heaved with his breathing. Nate pressed his own damp forehead to Brad’s shoulder and watched a rivulet of sweat slowly slide down Brad’s spine.

Nate felt slow and sluggish, even as his skin was hypersensitive to any touch. His breathing was as ragged at Brad’s; he panted heavily through parched lips. He had to control himself. He was going to get Brad off first. Nate was just so fucking close. He wondered if he could manage to bring them off at the same time. Christ, that was a nightmare of coordination.

“Lean forward again,” he said breathlessly, giving Brad’s shoulder an encouraging pat.

Brad rose up slightly and tilted himself forward. He wrapped his hands around the bedpost without Nate having to tell him. It amazed Nate that someone as strong and dangerous as Brad would willingly become so pliant, so eager to please, just for him.

Nate spanned Brad’s waist with his hands, steadying himself this time, rather than Brad. He picked up a hard, fast pace. He let Brad move back into him; he let Brad push backward with force and soaked up each of his resulting ragged cries.

When Nate’s balls tightened again, he bit down on his lower lip. He focused on his breathing to hold off the building pressure and heat that started to roll along his spine and through his pelvis. He had to get Brad closer before Nate let himself come.

He was watching himself slide in and out of Brad’s body, listening to the lewd slap of their skin as it met with each thrust, struggling to keep himself from climaxing, when Brad’s desperate cry hit him low in the gut.

“Nate, please, I need …”

Nate didn’t understand. He was right here, wrapped around Brad and buried deep inside of him.

“I’m right here. What is it you need?” he asked, mouthing along Brad’s shoulders and licking up beads of salty sweat.

“Fuck,” Brad whispered raggedly. His head hung limply between his shoulders. “Please, Nate, touch me.”

His words ended with something that sounded much like a sob. Brad’s body shuddered with his next inhalation. His hands were wrapped tightly around the bedpost and he made no attempt to touch himself. “ _Pleasenatepleasenatepleasenate_ ,” Brad chanted in a whisper.

Nate was sure Brad had no idea he was even speaking.

The sight and sound of Brad’s desperation made Nate’s cock pulse painfully. He bit down on his lip again to keep himself from coming right then.

“I got you, Brad,” Nate said, his voice as shaky as his hands as he reached one last time for the lube. He poured out a palm-full and threw it aside. Pressing his free hand to the clenched muscles of Brad’s belly, Nate carefully grasped Brad’s rock-hard cock with his lubed hand.

Brad gasped and his body shook against Nate’s. The force of his tremors rolled through Nate and Brad’s inner muscles clenched at him almost painfully. Nate spread the lube along the shaft of Brad’s erection and up over the head. He couldn’t remember ever feeling Brad this hard before. Every ridge, every vein was well defined and prominent under Nate’s fingers. He thought he could feel a fresh rush of blood into Brad’s cock as he gripped him tight for a moment.

Brad’s hips pushed forward, sending his cock sliding through Nate’s slick fingers. He pushed back with equal force, impaling himself deeper on Nate’s cock.

Nate tightened his fist and stroked. He was so close to coming himself, the way Brad was rocking against him, fucking himself on Nate’s cock. He struggled to stay focused, to keep his rhythm fast and steady so Brad would come before him.

Brad pushed himself down hard onto Nate’s cock and his body froze. Nate was clenched tightly by Brad’s inner muscles. He kept his hand moving wetly on Brad’s dick.

“Fuck, don’t stop, Nate,” Brad said, voice low and torn. “Don’t you dare stop, don’t you fuckin’ dare stop.”

Nate _wouldn’t_ dare. He loved the way Brad was falling apart around him and he wanted to experience it all. The closer Brad got to coming, the closer Nate was to being able to finally let himself go.

Brad gasped. His head snapped back and his spine bowed sharply. Nate winced when Brad’s strong hands gripped his thighs and held on tightly. Brad shouted through clenched teeth as his body shuddered through his climax.

Nate felt Brad’s cock pulse several times just before the scent of come filled the air. Warm splashes landed on Nate’s arm and wrist. He felt sticky strings of come roll down over his fingers. Nate couldn’t control himself any longer. Electricity spiked through his system and rolled down his spine. His eyes snapped shut and lightning bolts danced across the backs of his lids. He grunted through clenched teeth as his balls rose up and emptied themselves deep in Brad’s ass.

It felt like it went on forever. When Nate’s body finally relaxed, he sagged against Brad’s back. Gently, he released Brad’s softening cock and simply rested his hands on top of Brad’s thighs. Nate struggled to control his breathing, vaguely aware that Brad’s back was heaving in time with his own.

Several long moments passed with the only sounds in the room their heavy breathing and the muted crackle of the fire. Finally, Brad cleared his throat. “Well … that was … intense.” His voice was raw sounding.

Nate laughed. He felt as if a weight had lifted from his shoulders. Brad shifted and Nate slid himself out carefully. He ran his soiled hands over Brad’s ass, dragging his fingers through the cleft. Brad shivered and groaned when Nate’s fingertips brushed over his stretched and puffy hole.

“Sensitive?” Nate asked teasingly. Brad hummed his wordless answer. Nate kept circling the rim of Brad’s hole. He felt a sticky warmth begin to slide out and he ran his fingers through it, knowing it was his own come.

Brad gasped softly when Nate pushed two fingers inside. He slid is fingers out, wet with come, and smeared it in the cleft of Brad’s ass. He pushed in again, feeling Brad push back against him. This time, he spread his come over Brad’s ball sac.

Brad’s body shook with laughter.

“What?” Nate asked, reveling in this euphoric feeling.

“You lay that sweet smile on people and they think you’re a nice guy,” answered Brad. “They have no idea you’re as much of a dirty fucker as I am.”

Nate laughed again, knowing Brad was right. “It’s my secret identity.”

Brad slowly knelt up, steadying himself with the bedpost. Slowly, stiffly, Nate slid from the bed. Nate went into the bathroom and washed his hands. He wet a washcloth with warm water and went in to clean Brad.

Nate paused in the doorway. He stood watching Brad as he lay face down in the bed, arms curled around the pillow beneath his head. He looked relaxed and sated. He looked asleep. He was gorgeous.

Brad languidly opened his eyes and looked at Nate. “Gonna stand there all night?”

Kneeling on the bed, Nate gently cleaned Brad of all traces of their come. He moved slowly, admiring Brad as he went, enjoying the act of caring for him.

“How are you going to explain to Victoria why there’s a big come stain on her nice, expensive comforter?” Brad asked, humor lacing his voice.

Nate glanced toward the foot of the bed and saw only a small puddle. “I think most of it landed on the two of us,” he said with a chuckle.

“Which was kind of fun,” Brad replied with a lazy grin.

Nate returned the washcloth to the bathroom and then slipped into bed. He piled pillows up behind his head and reached for Brad. Tugging Brad’s heavy, drowsy body into his arms, Nate settled back and let Brad arrange himself. He wrapped his arms around Nate, draped a leg over both of Nate’s, and laid his head on Nate’s chest.

Running a hand over Brad’s hair a few times, Nate knew when he slid gently into sleep. Nate closed his eyes and for some reason, thought of those early days. He remembered long weekends of desperate sex followed by even longer separations. They hadn’t done this, back then; lay entwined or draped over one another. Nate had been willing, but Brad had always seemed distant afterward, prickly even.

How far they’ve come.

~*~

It was early afternoon on Sunday. They stood at the open hatch of their SUV, watching Nick load Nate’s laptop and tablet into the back. They were just a few hours away from a return to reality and Nate was reluctant to go.

Nick fished something out of his coat pocket and held it out to Nate.

“Robyn had me delete all non-critical emails,” he explained. “She sent you a detailed summary of the past few days, as well as a list of the emails you need to address directly. The rest are informational only.”

Nate stared at the small, metal and plastic device like it was a coiled serpent. It wasn’t as though Nate didn’t like his job. He loved it. He believed he was good at it and that he made a difference.

He knew that picking up that Blackberry would break the magic spell that had woven itself around Brad and him during the last few days. He was loath to lose that.

Nate glanced at Brad and found him looking back, humor and affection in his eyes. As always, he knew Brad was aware of just what he was thinking.

Whatever else might happen, they’d always have that.

Nate took his Blackberry from Nick and began to scroll through his email. Nick turned and headed for his own SUV. Brad closed the hatch with one hand and wrapped his other arm around Nate’s neck. Nate was pulled in tight to Brad’s side. He only just felt Brad’s lips at his temple, and just barely heard the whispered, “Thank you.”

Nate turned into Brad and fisted his hands in the lapel of his coat. He leaned up and pressed a hard kiss to Brad’s lips. “Thank _you_ ,” he replied, and went to climb into the car.

 

~end~


End file.
